In a common HVA (high vertical alignment) display mode, black matrices are designed to shade light in a scan direction and a data direction, and light-shading metal lines are designed in the data direction. The light-shading metal lines are conventionally formed by metals of a first metal layer, and the metals are in the same layer as metals which are used for scan lines, but are not connected with the scan lines. The light-shading metal lines are conventionally connected with an ITO (indium tin oxide) of a CF (color filter) side, and are added with a common electric potential. The light-shading metal lines have two functions: the first function is used to shade light instead of the black matrices when a color filter substrate and an array substrate are assembled as a liquid crystal cell and a shift takes place; and the second function is to shield the electric field produced by the data lines from the ITO.
However, when using white resists, a phenomenon of light leakage may occur in interfaces between the white resists and the other color resists.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the above-mentioned technical problem.